


The Rose

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [24]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo Gardener creates a flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose

"Froie!" Sam called. "Frodo-lad, where are you?"

"Coming, Sam-dad!"

Sam watched his eldest son approach. He yearned to see Frodo in this namesake, but Frodo Gamgee was the image of Sam in body as well as spirit, for he loved the earth and all things that grew.

"What's this red thing here?" Sam asked, hiding his smile.

"Why, Da, that's a rose. My own breed!"

Sam nodded. "That I know, my lad. I’m right proud of you."

"It's the 'Mother Rose'," Frodo said shyly.

Sam touched the petals gently. "The bees will fight to sip from it's blossoms," he murmured.


End file.
